Banana Nut Muffin Phenomenon
Origin The Banana Nut Muffin is a special variation of a muffin however it has been spliced with both bananas and various types of nuts, from the peanut all the way to the almond. During the M.H.S. money shortage, some clubs conjoined and set up a snack table inside of the lunchroom hallway called the "Snack Stand". For 1$, a plethora of snacks, pastries, and other orderves were sold, and are still sold today. Wzrd_Mrg4n, during the 10th rank, was solely addicted to the snack table for lunches and most snack-times. He consumed many of the goods, but one good sounded especially good to him one day, and that has started the now dreaded "I gotta Banana Nut Muffin!!" utterance. Speculation Little is known why Wzrd_Mrg4n says this phrase, but there are theories that Ianfinity and Swordsman James have come up with in our field of research, please see the Theory section for more information. If you want to see gathered data and trivia about the phenomenon, visit the Trivia section. Wzrd_Mrg4n seems to gain special and sometimes sentient powers when a Banana Nut Muffin enters his possession. The Muffin can be wrapped in anything, however, the object inside of the material is still in fact a Banana Nut Muffin, so plastic, nor steel, can block the radiance of Banana Nut. Wzrd_Mrg4n seems to yell the phrase "I gotta Banana Nut Muffin!!" when in pursuit of prey. When a Banana Nut Muffin is in Wzrd_Mrg4n's hands, he gains the powers to teleport when his prey are not looking at him, scare his victims to lower their confidence, and completely annoy the sanity out of his prey until they go mentally insane or dies from mass cardiac arrest. Once the Banana Nut Muffin is either completely eaten, or disposed of, Wzrd_Mrg4n turns back into his normal self. Theory *Ianfinity believes that Wzrd_Mrg4n only comes after himself and Swordsman James when a Banana Nut Muffin is recieved by Jared. But this could be disproven if RadioZachtive or The BlackSmith was put in the same situation. *Ianfinity is also baffled by the fact that only Wzrd_Mrg4n is able to go into this trance. In a recent experiment, a free Banana Nut Muffin(The same brand as the brand at the Snack Stand) was given to 3 anonymous people of M.A.G. residence. The three ate the Banana Nut Muffin at the same rate, but with different techniques. None was recorded with any unique powers and the experiment was concluded with the subjects just sitting down, ominously doing nothing. They sat up, and left, showing no estatic behavior or agitation towards Swordsman James or Ianfinity. Swordsman James thinks the timing of the consumation of the Banana Nut Muffins was a bit strange, only differentiated with the techniques. This may refer to the same theory that only Wzrd_Mrg4n chases after Swordsman James and Ianfinity, only in different ways to chase them. What baffled the two even more, was the way the "message" was transferred through other people, which may be pointing to the Banana Nut Muffin as the tance-causing culprit. More research needs to be done on this however, perhaps with new people, as well as more numbers. *Swordsman James thinks that Wzrd_Mrg4n enters an unbreakable trance when consuming a Banana Nut Muffin. However, if the Banana Nut Muffin is removed or perhaps thrown into a state of complete disentegration or pestilence, the trance may be broken. *"I gotta Banana Nut Muffin!!", the signature annoyance line, can be raised some decibels by Wzrd_Mrg4n if desire has become necessary. Sometimes, Wzrd_Mrg4n yells the phrase even when the prey is not in sight. Theory points to perhaps warning others of his possible trance and/or the immediate pursuit of the prey. *Little is known where the powers come from, but Ianfinity thinks that the pocket dimensions SCP-106 creates. You may need to read the SCP article for more information on these dimensions. *Both Swordsman James and Ianfinity do not know how Wzrd_Mrg4n would really feed on them, or if he would "feed" at all. The fact that eating human flesh as well as the bones, vital organs, and/or muscle tissue would just sound unappetizing with a Banana Nut Muffin. Trivia Category:Phenomenon